custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hot Blooded Dancing! Jason, the Play Along Ranger!
Hot Blooded Dancing! Jason, the Play Along Ranger! is the 41st episode of Barney Hunters. It first aired on June 21st, 2017. Plot A new hero has made his way on the streets of Summersfield by the name of the Play Along Ranger. However, to Hope Fujimori and the dinos, he's really Jason Cloverfield, a local YouTuber with a passion for kids shows. But, Oasis decides to mess with his head and make him think nobody loves him.... Summary During a hot summer night, Hope is chasing down a criminal on the roofs of the city until he has him captured with a Crystal Twilight Flash. Just as she's about to play a song on the Magic Banjo, an electric guitar is heard. A man dressed as a Power Ranger-like warrior appears. He introduces himself as the Play Along Ranger and Barney briefly mentions that he's probably seen something like that before, the Play Along Ranger explains that he gets his power by playing along with other superheroes on Earth and Hope decides that if she can do a duet with the Play Along Ranger with his guitar and her magic banjo they can defeat the criminal together. Calling for her magic banjo, they both play "I Love You" on their instruments to make the criminal run down to be caught by police, which Hope thanks him but has somewhat gone away... Meanwhile at the Imagination Treehouse, Hope sits watching the news about the Play Along Ranger, she still needs to focus on her mission but this guy has everything down and grabs a pickle from the pickle dispenser, Barney is shown playing video games asking if Hope wants to do anything today. Hope reveals she wants to meet Jason. Baby Bop and BJ agree to this and Barney needing a break from video games, agrees as well. When they get there they find a guy that looks exactly like the Play Along Ranger... 23 year old Jason Cloverfield. Hope introduces herself and reveals she's the girl he met yesterday while up on the rooftops... Jason proudly shakes her hand knowing that he has finally met the Barney Hunter Hope in person and even can see the three dinosaurs themselves! Jason reveals that his love for making play alongs like his idol and superhero shows helped him become the Play Along Ranger, and he hopes that with his power someday he will reach children everywhere... Hope assures him his dream will come true... At the HiT Circus, Jason becomes a target for Oasis.... Later that night, his father announces that he should just give up his dream and Jason stands up for himself but runs away to the Play Along clubhouse where a dark energy appears before him telling him he can't do it and everyone hates him transforming him to the dark Play Along Ranger.. That night Hope is grocery shopping when Barney, Baby Bop and BJ feel negative energy. Hope can't even believe her eyes to be Jason! Hope gets behind a corner and transforms. Jason then ravages through town to show how much he hates the town of Summersfield. Hope goes after him and then fights him... But is defeated easily. Hope remembers a new power she recently got, the Magic Bongos. Hope plays a song on them and gets Jason to play his guitar to help him snap out of the darkness and starts telling him positive things. Hope then uses Golden Healing on him to purify him. Hope then hugs Jason as a sign to see if he's okay and tells him if he's in trouble she's always there... Immediately after the battle, a woman, Genevieve Tsurihime, appears and lets Jason know he can go places and leads him to her limo. Hope shrugs and says that it's another happy ending especially for the Play Along Ranger... Category:Barney Hunters Category:Barney Hunters episodes